1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for controllably applying seasoning onto an edible snack product.
2. Prior Art
To obtain a flavored snack product, the desired seasoning is generally deposited on the surface of the snack product after cooking. Obtaining a uniform and controlled distribution of seasoning on the product, and preferably on all sides of the snack product, is highly desirable since it enhances the taste and commercial acceptability of the snack.
Present methods for distributing seasoning onto snacks include tumbling the snacks in the presence of seasoning, sprinkling seasoning on snacks as they pass under a seasoner, making multiple passes over the snacks with a seasoner and methods relying on electrostatic charges to coat the seasoning onto the snacks. Equipment for such processes may include rotating wire mesh cylinders, high speed impellers for distributing the seasoning or equipment for generating electrostatic charges, or simple elongated sprinkling tubes. These arrangements often result in breakage of the snack product or do not provide a consistently uniform distribution of seasoning over irregularly-shaped snack products such as potato chips. These methods and the required equipment can be expensive to install and operate.
There is a need in the art for controllably and uniformly distributing seasoning on snack products in one pass without losing significant amounts of seasoning.